When the Thunder Rolls An Alec Love Story
by AdriannaCeleste
Summary: Just another Volturi Love story :
1. Chapter 1

I stared out the window, watching the rain pour, the lightning flash, and the thunder crack. I was thinking, as I often did when the weather was this way, about the night I was changed.

**_It was June 15, 1842. My family was one of- well, I guess we were the wealthiest. We were the Tudor family. Yes, that's right, my fater was King of England. And I was their beloved princess.I was staring out the window that night, too. It was storming, much like tonight. I was lost in my thoughts, thinking of what my fiance had told me only hours before._**

**_Alec, to my father's delight, was the son of the Italian Royal family. He proposed to me today, on my 16th birthday, also telling me his family's oldest, deepest, darkest, most well-kept secret. Telling me what I would someday become._**

**_A knock at my mahogany door recovered me from my thoughts. "Enter," I called, not even bothering to see who it was. Our housekeeper's timid voice sounded from the doorway._**

**_"Your Highness, you have a visitor." I turned to face her. Behind her, stood a tall, dark haired boy. Well, more man then boy. I recognized him instantly. I fiddled with the diamond ring on my left hand, making it sparkle in the dim light._**

**_The slight movement caught his eye immediately, and he smiled lovingly when he saw the ring still on my finger. That smile. That perfect smile. It had been that smile that had undone every fabric of my being, ever since he first flashed it to me, so many months ago._**

"Thinking of anything utmost important, dear Felicity?" I jumped slightly upon hearing Aro's voice, not having heard him enter the library.

I gazed into his curious crimson irises, replying, "No, Master. Just of my past." He sighed wistfully.

"So long ago, yet I remember it like it was yesterday. Do you mind if I take a look?"I held up my palm, watching his face as my memories flooded his mind, his hand lightlym grazing mine. "Ah, yes," he said,taking his hand off mine. "You had our Alec quite infatuated. _Lei era il suo cantante, se mi ricordo corretamente. Il suo primo amore umano._" He winked at me, seeing if I could keep up with his advanced Italian. But I had one better.

_"Realmente? Avrei pensato che un uomo che buttano come Alec avrebbero avuto molte piu amiche." _

Aro chuckled as another voice joined our conversation in English. "Darling!," the voice exclaimed, it's owner stepping out of the shadows. "Your Italian has improved dramatically!" Aro smiled sweetly as I stood to greet Alec.

"Well, that's because I have such an amazing teacher," I responed, taking his hand. He winked at me, andI giggled as he turned to face Aro.

"Master," he said, bowing his head. Aro acknowledged him, starting to say something when Jane burst in.

"Master! We need you in the throne room. It's Edward Cullen-" Alec hissed involuntarily.- "He's come requesting to die."


	2. Chapter 2

Alec and I walked hand-in-hand to the throne room, Aro following silently behind. Alec squeezed my hand gently as we entered the throne room. We quickly hurried to our spots, on the left side of Caius. Alec glared coldly to the man in the center of the room as Aro strolled confidently towards him.

"Ah, my young friend," Aro exclaimed, delighted. "What can we do for you today?" Edward glared just as coldly at Alec, Jane and myself before responding.

"I have nothing left to live for, Aro. I wish to die, and you are the only one who will oblige my request." Aro looked deeply troubled at the young one's demand.

"I am very sorry, youngling. That would be such a waste of power! And I'm afraid that I could never betray my old friend Carlisle in such a way. Too many centuries of friendship for that. But I shall discuss the matter with my brothers. Until then, I must recommend you stay in the castle." He nodded as Aro turned to Alec. "Alec, will you kindly escort young Mr. Cullen to his room?" Alec nodded and kissed me quickly before he headed out the door, close on Edward's heels.

Silence ensued for a few long moments, until Marcus spoke up. "We must deeply consider the boy's request, Aro. The rest of you are dissmissed." We nodded slightly, hurrying out the door.

I returned to the library, intent on finishing my thoughts from earlier. I stood at the large window that overlooked the valley, my hand resting lightly against the glass.

_**The housekeeper shut the door behind her, leaving Alec and I alone. I rose from the chair and he planted a small kiss on my forehead. He played with my hair, wrapping a long, dirty blonde curl around his finger. "I didn't mean to frighten you before, love." He seemed genuinely concerned. "When I told you what I am. I wanted you to know everything, and I hope you still consider marrying me."**_

_**My deep emerald eyes met his dull crimson ones, and I knew the words that came out of my mouth were true, even before I spoke them. "Alec, I could never be afraid of you. and yes, I will still marry you."**_

I was returned to reality when a cool pair of arms slipped around my waist from behind, and a set of lips brushed my neck. ""Beautiful, isn't it?"  
Assuming he was talking about the view in front of us, I replied, "Breathtaking. It's my favorite view in the whole castle." Alec chuckled deeply, causing me to face him. "What?"  
"I wasn't talking about the view, love. You." He pulled me closer to him, and even after all these years, I still thought that if I could blush, my face would be as red as a firetruck. His lips came down over mine, delicately at first, as if I would break. My arms locked reflexively around his neck, pulling him closer.

His tongue gently pushed my lower lip down, opening my mouth. I bit down lightly on his lower lip, making him growl playfully. "Heh hem." Jane coughed, causing us to break apart. "Now, if you two are finished, and would like to eat, Heidi has returned."


	3. Chapter 3

After the... er... mess from 'dinner' was cleaned up, Aro called us all back to the throne room. My grip tightened on Alec's waist as he and Jane hissed simultaneously. Man, twins are even more well connected than I thought... I leaned up to whisper in his ear, even though I knew very well that every one else could hear. "Just calm down. I'm sure Aro has a good explanation for this." It was as if my hushed comforting was the introduction.

"My dear Felicity, you are correct. I do have a good reason for this." He paused, and I heard a few muffled 'A human? Why is there a human here?; Aro merely chuckled at thier curiousity. "Patience my dear ones. I'll explain that in a moment." We all waited quietly while Aro,being overdramatic as always, puased longer than necessary.

"Get on with it, Aro," growled Marcus, looking as bored as ever. Aro shot his brother a menacing glare, and Marcus seemed to back down instantly.

"Patience is a virtue, dear brother," Aro replied pleasently. He turned back to all of us. "Young ones, I trust you all remember Mr. Cullen. Well, as it seems,he isn't the only one who can refrain from killing ablood singer." Alec's face mimicked mine, a mask of confusion and beckoned someone forward from the shadows, Felix right behind them. Alec hissed again, slipping into a crouch, pushing me behind him. I rolled my eyes, pulling him up. He slowly stood, his eyes trained on the girl in the center. She was of medium height, about 5' 7" with long, curly dark brown hair and startlingly green eyes. They reminded me of my own, back when I was human.

"Alec!" I hissed, too quiet for the girl to hear. "Quit being ridiculous! She's just a human!"

Aro glanced up at me upon hearing me try to comfort Alec. He smiled warmly at me before calling out. "Felicity! I almost forgot your little 'gift'!" He beckoned me forward, and I gave Alec's hand a reassuring squeeze before stepping into the center of the room."Would you be so kind as to reassure your mate, and the others, that Brigid here, means no harm?"

I smilled up at him, "Of course, Master." I closed my eyes and concentrated on the girls aura. Aro was correct, as usual. This girl was no threat to us. But... I giggled. I opened my eyes to find Aro staring at me, confused. I shook my head, saying, "Master, you were correct. She is no threat." I looked over at Felix. "But Felix is having some naughty thoughts." I winked at him and darted back to my place next to Alec. Therewas a mixture of reactions in the room. Brigid blushed, Felix growled, Aro chuckled and Alec whispered.

"Nicely done, Fee." He kissed the top of my head softly as I stuck my tongue out at Felix. He growled again, and said,

"This isn't over, Fee!" I laughed and blew a kiss to him across the room. Aro just continued like our little exchange never happened. Brigid stood in the center of the room, more confused than ever.

"As I was saying," Aro continued, clapping his hands. "Young Mr. Cullen is not the only one who is able to refrain from killing a bloodsinger. As it turns out, Brigid here, was a part of Heidi's 'tour' group." Heidi chuckled, obviously pleased with herself. "She is Felix's mate now. And none of you are to harm her," he warned looking straight at Jane."You are dismissed."

"I wonder when he's going to turn her." I was thinking out loud again, forgetting how much it bugged Alec. He was pacing the length of the room and back, muttering to himself.

"What does he see in her? She's a silly little human!" He stopped pacing and ran his hands through his hair. He sighed heavily and I wrapped my arms arouund him.

"You know, you fell for a silly little human once. Remember?" He hugged me tighter, mumbled apologies escaping his lips. I started to say something else when Felix burst in.

"Throne room. Now!"

"Felix, Demitri. Go get him and bring him back." Felix and Demitri chuckled darkl, and fist bumped each other. "Alive," Aro tacked on as an afterthought. Both of thier faces fell, and even Marcus cracked a smile. They hurried out, grumbling to themselves. After a few grueling minutes, Aro spoke again. "Jane, go see what's taking so long." She was gone in a flash. "Alec, go take Brigid to her room. I doubt she wants to see whats coming." Little did he know. I've witnessed Felix in battle, and I wouldn't want to Alec fight like that if I was still human.

Alec was back just before Felix, Demitri, and Jane burst through the doors. With three people in tow. Wait? Three? Alec bounced forward to kiss his sister on the cheek. "Such a clever girl. They send you out for one, and you bring back two. And a half." And, well, you know what happens next. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Brigid's been here four months now, and I think we're all amazed that Felix hasn't killed her yet. The poor girl is absolutely terrified of Jane, although, Jane's incessant taunting doesn't help either. But I'm fairly sure that when Felix turns her, the taunting will stop. Either that, or Felix will make it stop. Let me tell you, I'd pay money to see that fight.

I was headed up to the north tower, just for some peace and quiet, when I heard sobs coming from Brigid's room. I knocked quietly before opening the door. Brigid was curled up on the beed, crying quietly. Figuring it was probably Jane's fault. Possibly Renata's. I ran through the list of possiblities. I knew Felix wouldn't, and Demitri was just... Demitri. Alec, definately not. Jane.

I sat on the bed next to her,wrapping my arm around her. "Jane?" I asked quietly. She nodded, sniffling. "Do you want to talk about it?" She nooded again, wiping her eyes. "What did the little monster do this time?"

"I just don't understand. Everyone else is so nice to me! Aro and Renata are like parents, Demitri and Alec are just like playful older brothers, and you're like a best friend." I smiled. I felt touched. "But Jane, she's just, terrifying!"

I cocked my head to the side, studying her. "Do you want to know a little secret about Jane?" Her eyes widened, so I continued. "When I came here as a human with her twiin, Alec, she didn't like me either. She thinks that humans are only here for us to eat. Once you become immortal, she shouldn't have a problem with you You just have to show her you aren't afraid. Even if you are." She stared at me, taking it all in. "If you don't mind my asking,did you door say anything that might have set her off?"

She thought for a moment. "I think she got mad when she saw me showing Renata this." She held up her left hand, and on it was one of the Volturi's most prized engagment rings.

"Oh, don't worry about her, she's just jealous that Aro won't give her anything so precious to the Volturi." Then it hit me. Engagmentring. They were getting married. "Oh, my gosh! You have to let me plan your wedding! And design your dress!"

She laughed. "Felix told me you'd ask that. But of course, Felicity, I will let you plan my wedding. I squealed with delight. I hugged her and ran off to the North Tower to get my sketch stuff.

I was so lost in the wedding details, that I hadn't realized how late it had gotten. I could hear Brigid's steady heartbeat. She had fallen asleep. When I stood up, Felix was there glaring at me. I made a face at him, and tried to get past him.

THe wind blew in from the open tower window, and I could see the lightbulb zap on over his head. "I told you this wasn't over Fee." He picked me up, and dangled me out the window. Felix cursed as both of our senses disappeared.

"Uh, babe. I kinda can't see. Do you mind?" My senses were returned instantly. Alec growled threateningly.

"Put her back in the window, Felix." He paused waiting. "Felix," he warned."Back in the window. Now." I was reluctantly pulled in the window and set on the ground. I just glared a him.

"I really don't know what that girl sees in you. Man, f I were her, I'd have picked Demitri." Alec chuckled.

"Well, personally, I'm glad you aren't her." I laughed at him, kissing his cheek softly. Felix muttered something along the lines of, 'Yeah. Me too.' and a loose brick from the window sill flew and hit him in the back of the head. Alec burst out laughing, and led me from the tower before I could do anymore damage to the castle.

"And Felix," I called over my shoulder. "It is over. And I win." Muttered curses and loud crashes could be heard throughout the castle before Aro roared from the throne room,

"Felix! Knock it off!"


	5. Chapter 5

It's getting closer and closer to the wedding day, and we could all hear Brigid trying to convince an unwilling Felix to change her before hand. Alec caught up to him one day while we were making the dress. I could hear them, but Brigid and Gianna couldn't.

"What do you want, Alec?" Felix was a _little _testy about the whole 'changing her' thing. Alec just stayed calm, trying to calm Felix into talking about was going to become one of us, whether he like it or not. Or she was going to die. And none of us wanted Felix moping for the rest of eternity. She _was_ going to be one of us if I had anything to say about it.

"Felix, think about this for a minute. She has two options. One, she becomes one of us." Felix started to interrupt, but Alec cut him off angrily. "Or two, she dies. And none of us want to see you unhappy forever. So make your desicion." I was so shocked at Alec's tone of voice that I accidently pricked Brigid with a straight pin.

The wound bubbled up blood, and I apologized quickly, holding my breath. "Gianna! Take care of that," I barked sharply. "We're done for the day!" I was out the door in an instant, shutting it behind me.

Felix was upon me quickly, growling. He had me pinned against the wall, and I could barely move."What happened! I smelled her blood!" He was snarling, wait, maybe that was Alec. Alec was standing right behind him, glaring. Oveprotective fool.

"Felix. Put me down." I was set down, but still cornered. "Felix, just calm down. She's fine. I was listening to you two idiots, and poked her with a pin! It bled some, so I ran." He backed off. "Gianna is taking care of her. I really think you need to see the leaders about this. Soon."

He backed off more, leaving me room to get out of the corner and stand next to Alec. Felix sighed heavily, saying, "I guess you're right."

"Oh, I know I'm right. Go. Now." He sped off, leaving Alec and I alone in the hallway. I interlaced our fingers, and started walking to our room. "You know what this reminds me of, don't you?" We were in our room now. I sat down on the king size bed. (Which was _mostly_ for show.) He sat next to me and pulled me into his lap.

"And what would that be?"

"The night I was changed." He fell quiet. That was still a touchy subject, even after all these years.

Being King, my father tried to please everyone. But when he learned that he couldn't, it was already too lat. The man had let the snake loose, and it had bitten me. The venom was instantly paralyzing. I couldn'tmove; couldn't scream. It was as if Alec was using his 'gift' on me, though I knew he wasn't.

Lucky for me, or unlucky, depending on how you look at it, the =venom worked slowly. Slow enough that Alec had time to find me. He burst into the room. And that's all I can remember, until the burning. The burning. It was horrible, dreadful, unbearing pain. There aren't even words to describe it. It was like a fire burning deep inside my soul. And from what Alec told me, there was nothing that I could do to stop it. THat it would stop on its own.

I knew screaming would do no good, though I did it anyway. The burn started to fade, and everything else became clearer by the second. Color flooded my eyes as I emerged victorious from the burning. I was thirsty. The raw feeling in my throat getting worse the more I thought about it.

Alec snapped me out of my thoughts by kissing the top of my ear. I giggled, turning to face him. His lips came over mine lightly. A bloodcurling scream filledd the castle, followed by the scent of human blood. Brigid's blood. I pulled away from him sharply, cursing.

"Felix!" I growled, knowing he could hear me. I was in Brigid's room in a split second, dragging Felix out by his ear. "Dammit, Felix! What the hell do you think you're doing?" I snarled, pinning him against the wall. "The wedding was supo=posed to be in three days!" By that time, the rest of the gurad showed up.

Alec put a restraining hand on my shoulder, and I let go of Felix, stepping back. Almost immiediatly, he was on the ground writhing in pain. Jane was smiling down on him cruelly. I called her name, causing her to break concentration.

Unfortunately, Aro was wating in our room when Alec and I returned. He wanted an explanation.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! So so so so so sorry! I know I haven't updated in a while, but I do have a few good reasons! First, I had 3 weeks of band camp. Then, I got out of that, and then my uncle died, so family came in. And then, I had to finish a book report! But, it's good chapter to make up for it! It is a filler, but I have some MAJOR drama coming in the future chapter! I need at least 5 reviews from you guys before I'll post chapter 7, so please, please, please review and give feedback!

~Ana 3~

Yeah. We were in trouble. Or I was, at least. So I thought. Aro stood patiently with an eyebrow raised. Somehow, I doubted that he was seriously angry. His intentions were hardly malevolent. I held up my palm, waiting for him to do the same. Instead, to my surprise, he turned to Alec. I watched them closely, looking for any signs of internal conversation. Seeing none, I let it go. A few minutes later, without a word, Aro turned and left. I looked up at Alec.

"What was that about?" I looked up at him curiously. He was turned toward the window, staring out towards the city.

"Just some rowdy vampires in the city. Younglings, most likely. If they get any worse, we will have to dispose of them." I nodded, walking towards him. I wrapped my arms around him from behind, resting my chin on his shoulder. The sun was sinking below the city, glinting of the small amount of metal in the castle. I sighed.

"I swear, one of these days, I'm going to rip Felix to pieces." Alec started to say something, but I beat him to it. "And I won't put him back together this time." He chuckled, flipping around in my arms so that he was facing me. He kissed me deeply, pulling me closer.

"Brigid probably wouldn't be too happy about that though," he whispered in my ear. I laughed, then something clicked.

"Brigid! I have to go re-plan the wedding!" I grumbled a few profanities about Felix, before stomping out the door. I heard Alec laugh softly after me. On my way to the throne room, I passed Gianna and told her everything that needed to be revoked because of the... incident. But before I could get involved, I needed some answers.

I knocked quietly on the throne room door, before opening it. Only Aro was there. He looked up at me and beamed brightly. "Dear Felicity," he exclaimed. " What may I do for you?" I held up my hand, knowing it would be easier than explaining. He touched his fingers to mine briefly. "Ah, I see. You wish to know why I am not upset with you." I nodded. "Well, frankly, I thought he deserved it too."

I laughed, not expecting him to say that. "Have fun re-planning." He winked at me. I rolled my eyes and headed out.

Two weeks later, the wedding was just like Brigid and I had planned it. There were only vampires in attendance on a sunny day in the Italian countryside. Brigid, and her dress, sparkled in the light. **(A/N: I custom designed this dress, so, I don't have a picture for it. SORRY) **Aro walked her down the aisle, and Marcus was the priest. The reception was small, just the Volturi and the guard. Obviously, there wasn't a cake, the chicken dinner, or the finger foods a tacky human wedding would have. Such a waste of money! UGH!

But other than that, it was perfect. I had just finished dancing with Felix when Aro stepped to the floor. "I hope you all had a fantastic evening, and even I don't want to see it end. But if Felix and Brigid don't get moving, they'll miss their flight." He paused, looking at Felix, who was still standing next to me. "Go on. Get moving." They were out the door in a flash, and Aro turned back to the rest of us. "Jane, Alec, Demetri. Go take care of that problem we talked about." They all nodded, and Alec was quickly by my side.

He kissed me gently. A long, slow kiss that seemed to have a sense of possession to it. To show the world that I was his, and no one could take him away from me. "Be careful, love." He winked at me, smiling. Telling me that he would be, in not so many words. Little did I know that this time next month, I wouldn't let the boy anywhere near me.


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so, so, so sorry that I haven't updated in like, 3 months! Please don't send an angry mob after me! Anyway, here's Chapter 7, and it's 7 pages long. I really hope you all like it. Oh, and I am enforcing a new 'rule'. I want at LEAST 10 reviews per chapter before I update. I already have chapter 8 written, but it will not be posted until I have 10 reviews. So the song for this chapter is "Leave the Pieces" by The Wreckers. :) ~Ana**

**P.S. I am REALLY melodramatic in this chapter!**

It was almost lonely in the castle with everyone gone. Felix and Brigid were on their honeymoon, Alec, Jane, and Demetri were still hunting that rogue coven in Rome, and it had been two weeks since I had seen them. The next few days passed by uneventful, but when _she_ arrived, life got a lot more complicated. Rebecca, the abysmal black hole that sucked the happiness right out of my life.

I still remember it like it was yesterday. "My dear ones. Well, the ones that are left anyway," Aro mused. "We have a visitor. Some of you may remember her, and for those of you who don't, this is Rebecca." Heidi was glaring with malice at the girl. I wonder what her problem is.

Later that day, Aro informed me that Alec should be coming home any day now. When Heidi heard this, she came and found me. "Felicity!" I turned to see her running towards me. "There's something you should know about Rebecca." I cocked an eyebrow and waited for her to continue. "There's a reason none other the elder guard like her. Almost 159 years ago, right about the time he met you. Well, he was 'dating' Rebecca." I had pretty much guessed that Alec had had other girlfriens, so that didn't really bother me. "When he first met you, Marcus felt the relationship, so Alec decided to see what would happen between you two.

"When he told Rebecca this, she freaked. She swore up and down she'd never let Alec leave her. Well he did, and she was ticked. She vowed to get him back someday. I guess that would be today."

When Alec returned a few days after she arrived, I wasn't sure what to do. I was laying in our room, my head on his chest when I told him. "Babe, someone came for a visit a few days ago, while you were gone. I really don't know what to make of it." I shifted slightly, feeling his arm tighten around me. "A girl showed up, and when Aro introduced her, a lot of the guard hissed."

"Well, what's her name?"

"Rebecca." The second I said her name, he stiffened. "Heidi said that Rebecca swore up and down that you would never leave her. But you did, for me. And that she would be back for you one day." I laughed.

"Babe, don't worry about her. I'll take care of her first thing in the morning." I laid my head back on his chest, and he ran his fingers through my hair. "I promise." He pulled my face up to meet his and kissed me deeply. "I love you, Fee. Forever and always."

Early the next morning, Alec went to go talk to Aro, to see if they could get Rebecca to leave. I didn't know how well that would work, but if Aro to her to leave, then I was fairly sure that she would. I knew exactly what Aro had said when I heard an ear piercing scream. I laughed quietly as Alec bolted through the door, a huge smile on his face. "I take it she took it kind of hard?"

He laughed, his eyes twinkling. "You could say that/" He pulled me to him, embracing me tightly. "Forever and always," he whispered. I nodded in agreement as I heard a knock on the door. "Enter," he called, not even turning around. I hissed and Alec clutched me tightly as tighter as we realized who it was.

"Relax," she said. "I just came to say goodbye. And to get help with my bags."

"Get them yourself," Alec spat in a voice I had never heard him use.

"Alec, I'm shocked. You used to be such a gentleman." Rebecca tsked.

"Alec, just help her. That way she leaves sooner." She glared at me, and stomped out the door. A few moments later, I heard them outside.

"Alec, run away with me. Please come with me. I still love you." That bi- I can't believe she just said that!

"rebecca, I don't love you anymore. Go. Go away and don't come back."

"But, Alec-"

"I said leave Rebecca. Now." He was silent for a second then added on, "But just one last thing." Instantly, I got 'that' feeling. Of dread in the pit of my stomach. Looking out the window, I saw Alec step toward Rebecca. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her face towards his. I shrieked, and my door slammed against the wall, Heidi behind it.

"What's the matter?" She followed my finger out the window. She cursed. Suddenly another figure was in the doorway.

"It's not my fault, Felicity! I promise!"


End file.
